


Stay Still

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cream Pie, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Javier decides to do some cock warming
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> warning: smut, cock warming, swearing, cream pie, not my best work
> 
> Requested: Yes - from two: Can you please do a cock warming fic for Javi and Mando? 
> 
> and 
> 
> a message where person wants to remain on anon: can i ask for a Javier cock warming where he screws her in the middle and makes her keep it in with his cock.

It was a shit day. You were so close to catching those sicarios but they got away, thanks to those kids acting like scouts. Downing a glass of whiskey you wanted to break everything you were so pissed. You heard your door open then shut, Javi came in and looked at you, and he started to get undressed.

"Take your clothes off," he said sitting naked on the couch. 

You understood that sometimes people don’t want to talk about things, instead, they want to drink, fight, fuck, or be left alone. You were like that. You took your clothes off and walked over to him turning around so your back was facing him; sitting on his lap and positioning his cock at your entrance, you let him push inside you. Both of you groaned at the feeling. Bracing your hands on his thighs, you began to bounce up and down when he grabbed you and held you close, forcing you to stop.

"Javi," you groaned, grinding on his lap, moving your hips in a circular motion.

"Not yet, I just want to relax inside you."

He kept his arm on your waist as he leaned forward to grab the remote, you could feel every move, every twitch with him seated deeply inside you. When he sat back, he pulled you with him, holding you as close as possible. In this position, you could feel every inch of him inside you. He began to run his hands up and down your body, not in a sexual way, but in a way that told you it was comforting to him. After 30 minutes you had to stretch, move, anything. Pointing your toes and pushing them out as far as you could, you squeezed your legs together and clenched your walls around Javier's cock causing him to moan in your ear and use his other hand to grab your breasts.

“I thought I said don't move.”

“I need to change position.” You told him.

“No.”

“Once I get into a new position I'll return.”

“No.”

“I’m uncomfortable sitting like this.”

Javier wrapped his arm around you and flipped you onto your stomach on the couch, lying on top of you he never pulled out. Traping your arms underneath you, you couldn’t move them. Gently, he moved your hair from your face as he leaned down.

“Is this better?” He asked thrusting into you harshly. All you could do was moan as he pushed in again.

Javier was able to wiggle his fingers down to your clit and he began to rub it as he jackhammered into you, pounding as hard as he could. You tried your best to move back and grind your hips into his, rolling them in small circles increasing his pleasure as well as yours.

“F-fuck Javi,” you moaned getting closer. Having him buried in you for so long turned you on more than you could have ever thought, now you were getting your wish of having him fuck you. He brought his hand up to grab your face, and then moved it down to your throat, not squeezing but holding it tightly.

“Fuck,” he moaned as his hips began to stutter and move erratically, “I’m going to cum.”

Soon the both of you were coming together as he began to slow his pace. Once he stopped, he held you underneath him kissing the side of your face and your shoulder. You were expecting him to move off you but he stayed there, not letting you move.

“You’re going to keep my cum inside you for as long as possible until I decide I’m done.” He said and you nodded. But then he softened his voice, “Is that ok with you mi amor? That I stay inside you and hold it there.”

“Yes,” you gasped, not wanting to move, reveling in the feeling of him. It took 10 minutes before you decided you needed to move again, this position not breathing friendly.

“I need to move or I may stop breathing,” you chuckled.

Javi sighed and nodded letting you up, hissing as you moved off him. Once you stood, you stretched and turned to face him, pushing him back you straddled his lap, and lowered yourself back on him, gently squeezing your walls once he was in place. You leaned forward bending a little to rest your head under his chin.

“How’s that?” You asked.

“Perfect,” he replied running his hand up and down your back, “and you didn’t spill anything out.”

Instead of responding, you simply clenched your walls around him, making him groan. The two of you stayed like that for a while, falling asleep in front of the TV. When you woke, your legs were stretched out alongside Javi’s you began to move and realized you were currently being impaled by something hard. Rolling your hips forward you heard Javi groan as he woke up, bringing both hands to your hips to hold them still. 

You’ll be the death of me mi amor,” he whispered, kissing your lips and pulling your hips tighter to his.


End file.
